Don't You Ever Do That Again!
by AndAllThatMishigas
Summary: Very short story of five year old Lorelai disobeying her mother and Richard having to deal with the aftermath.


Author's Note: Tumblr prompt for a Gilmore drabble based on this title. As usual, the drabble ended up a little long. Oh well. Please review :)

 **Don't You Ever Do That Again!**

It was an early spring Saturday in Connecticut. The snow had just begun to melt, leaving small patches of bright green in its wake. The sun shone over Hartford, warming everything to a brisk fifty degrees. And Lorelai Gilmore was bored.

"Mom, I want to go swimming."

Emily didn't even look up from the notes she was writing to respond curtly, "No, Lorelai, it's too cold."

"But it's too warm to build a snowman, so I want to go swimming!" she whined.

"I said no, Lorelai."

Lorelai didn't like that answer one bit. So when her mother was focused back on whatever she was doing, Lorelai snuck upstairs. She changed into her favorite swimsuit. Blue with pink flowers. She raced back downstairs and ran out the French doors, slamming them behind her.

Emily heard the doors and looked up. "Lorelai?" There was no answer. Emily stood up and saw a dark curly head outside by the pool. A wave of terror constricted her chest. "RICHARD!" she screamed. But she didn't wait for her husband to respond. She ran outside.

Lorelai did a cannonball into the pool, just like she wanted. The cold water shocked her tiny body. When her head reappeared above the water, she tried to scream, but couldn't. She couldn't seem to get her legs to kick either. She closed her eyes and disappeared back below the surface.

Emily didn't stop to think. She kicked off her shoes and dove into the pool. The cold nearly shocked her too, but she was prepared for it. And she was too focused to allow her body to betray her. Luckily Lorelai was small for her age, so it didn't take much effort for Emily to lift her daughter to the edge of the pool.

Richard came outside just as Emily jumped in the pool. When she got Lorelai out of the water, he rushed over to her. He removed his suit jacket and wrapped her shivering body in it.

"Get her inside, Richard," Emily instructed. She was slowly making her way to the steps of the pool. She knew she needed to get out of the freezing water, but the cold was sapping her energy very quickly.

Richard carried their little girl inside. He grabbed the cashmere blanket off the edge of the sofa and wrapped her up in it, rubbing her arms to warm her up with the friction. Within moments, she regained consciousness.

"Mom?" she moaned.

"Your mother saved you, Lorelai," Richard told her.

"Where is she?"

Richard realized that his wife hadn't come back inside yet. "Lorelai, stay here and keep warm." He went back outside to get Emily.

He found her on the steps of pool, unable to move anymore. She shook violently and her face had a slightly blue tinge to it. Richard picked her up, just as he had done with his daughter moments before. But Emily was weighed down by her wet clothes. Richard had to think quickly. He carried her into the house and up the stairs as quick as he could. Lorelai was still sitting on the sofa where he left her. "Lorelai, go take off your swimsuit and put on warm clothes. And dry your hair."

Lorelai did as she was told. She was still cold, but she was feeling much better.

Richard took Emily straight into their bathroom and turned on the shower. She was still shivering and her eyes fluttered open. "Where's Lorelai?" she murmured.

"She's fine. But you're freezing. Come on, I have to get you out of these wet things."

Emily helped him undress her the best she could. He carried her into the steaming shower. After a few minutes, she warmed up and felt much better. Richard held her close to him and pressed kisses to her wet face. "Don't you ever do that again."

"I had to get Lorelai," she replied. Suddenly, her head popped up and her brow furrowed. "Where is she?"

"I told her to put on some warm clothes and dry her hair."

Emily stood up, slightly wobbly, but determined. She left Richard sitting in the shower and marched out of the bathroom, putting her robe on as she made her way to Lorelai's room. She opened the door violently and found her daughter sitting on the floor, wrapped in a blanket. Her hair was still wet. "Lorelai, didn't your father tell you to dry your hair?"

Lorelai looked up with fear in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Mommy! I just wanted to go swimming!"

Emily collapsed on the ground and held Lorelai close. "Don't you ever do that again!" she scolded. Her voice cracked. She knew how close she had been to losing her little girl. And she couldn't have that. Lorelai was her only child, and Emily knew that if she ever lost her, it just might destroy her.

"Mom, you're hurting me," Lorelai grumbled.

Emily released her and stood up. "Go dry your hair. And you aren't to come out of this room until dinner. Do you understand?"

Lorelai frowned and didn't say anything. Emily allowed her daughter to glare as much as she wanted. She closed the door behind her and went back to the bathroom. She found Richard putting their wet clothes in the hamper. He had put on his robe as well. Emily didn't say a word as she fell into his arms and let his strong embrace comfort her in silence.


End file.
